Loving you too late
by Mama Minato
Summary: Naruto: From the day I first met you, I've been thinking about you. Sasuke: Ok what do you want? Naruto: YOU. I want you. Sasuke: Sorry…. I can't... A one shot where Sasuke and Naruto exchange some heart-felt and heart-breaking messages. NARUSASU! Warning: character death. BRING YOUR TISSUES MY BEAUTIFUL CREATURES.


_**Greetings my beautiful creatures.**_

 _ **This is a one shot- to be exact, this is a dialogue/ message that are being sent between two characters. And those characters are my OTP. This may come as a surprise, since I've been writing hetero stories, but I'm an open minded person and like to ... Explore pairings in my stories.**_

 _ **Warning: This is boy x boy! NARUSASU to be exact. If you don't like, then don't bother reading this. There'll be mention of character death, so brace yourself with some tissues and ice cream.**_

 _ **Note: Pay close attention to the dates and time. Also, I recommend listening to "SHINee Quasimodo" when reading. It... sets the mood, I guess? So do it! *glares***_

 ** _Enjoy. ^^_**

* * *

 _ **September 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Sunday 2:17 am**_

 _Naruto_ : Teme, you there?

 _Sasuke:_ Hi Dobe. Why so early?

 _Naruto:_ I don't know. I woke up to get a glass of water…

 _Naruto_ : Then you came into my thoughts. Now I couldn't sleep.

 _Sasuke_ : Yeah, whatever dobe.

 _Naruto_ : Hey, I'm serious Teme!

 _Naruto_ : From the day I first met you, I've been thinking about you.

 _Sasuke_ : Ok what do you want?

 _Naruto_ : YOU. I want you.

 _Sasuke_ : Sorry…. I can't.

 _Naruto_ : It's okay. I can wait…

 _Naruto_ : I've been courting you for two years. I won't give up on you. You're worth the wait 3

* * *

 _ **September 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Monday 8:25 am**_

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke?

 _Sasuke_ : Hi, sorry. I fell asleep last night.

 _Naruto_ : Oh, it's ok. Did you rest well?

 _Sasuke_ : Yeah.

 _Naruto_ : That's good. Are you free tonight? Dinner?

 _Sasuke_ : Okay.

 _Sasuke_ : But I have to be home before 10PM. I have to go somewhere tomorrow morning.

 _Naruto_ : Ok beautiful. I'll see you 8?

 _Sasuke_ : Okay. See you. (:

* * *

 _ **September 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Tuesday 1:45 pm**_

 _Sasuke_ : Hey…

 _Naruto_ : Hey…..

 _Naruto_ : What happened? I've been calling you last night, for dinner? Remember?

 _Sasuke_ : uh… sorry, I fell alseep

 _Naruto_ : Oh…. okay

 _Naruto:_ That's alright. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. Maybe next time.

 _Sasuke_ : Yeah. Thanks Naru.

 _Naruto_ : Hey pretty, I got a ticket! Kevin Hart? Wanna come? (:

 _Sasuke_ : OMG! Really? Yes yes!

 _Naruto_ : It's Thursday. See you 7pm? Show starts at 8.

 _Sasuke_ : Yep.. I'm so excited.

 _Naruto_ : All for your happiness my princess.

 _Sasuke_ : Hey! I have a name! It's Sasuke, you usuratonkachi.

 _Naruto_ : Of course I won't forget your name. You're just too beautiful and important to me.

 _Sasuke_ : You're important to me too.

 _Naruto_ : Yes, you're my boyfriend now? 3

 _Sasuke_ : Nooo… I mean, yes I'll see you on Thursday.

 _Naruto_ : Haha! Teme, it's okay, I can wait. Eat your dinner ayt?

 _Sasuke_ : Yes, you too 3

 _Naruto_ : Is that a heart for me?

 _Sasuke_ : It's just an emoticon you idiot

 _Naruto_ : Soon. Your heart will be mine.

* * *

 _ **October 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **  
Thursday 11:51 pm**_

 _Sasuke_ : Thanks for tonight. For the snacks, and the flowers.

 _Sasuke_ : I had the most wonderful night.

 _Naruto_ : I'm glad you liked it.

 _Naruto_ : …..

 _Naruto_ : I love you.

 _Sasuke_ : Naruto… I.. I

Sasuke: I'm sorry I can't do this… I don't want you to get hurt.

 _Naruto_ : Get hurt? Love comes with pain. And you're worth the pain. I've waited long to tell you this…

 _Sasuke_ : I'm scared.

 _Naruto_ : Scared of what? I'm here and will always be here. No matter what. I promise and you know that.

* * *

 _ **October 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Sunday 11:02 am**_

 _Naruto_ : You've been weird and telling me you're scared, but you won't tell me why…

 _Naruto_ : I will wait for you. If you're not ready, I respect that. I love you.

 _Sasuke_ : … I'll see you.

 _Sasuke_ : I want to tell you something, Naruto.

 _Naruto_ : Hello beautiful. What is it? Have you eaten already? Eat properly remember that, ok.

 _Sasuke_ : Yeah, I did. Anyways, I'm here at the hospital.

 _Naruto_ : What? Why? What happened?

 _Naruto_ : Where are you? What hospital? Wait for me there.

 _Sasuke_ : No. Stay where you are…

 _Sasuke_ : Can I talk to you later? After lunch?

 _Naruto_ : I have a meeting, but yes, I will cancel the meeting for you.

 _Sasuke_ : Okay. Thanks.

* * *

 _ **October 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Sunday 4: 55 pm**_

 _Naruto_ :Hello? Sasuke? Where are you? I've been knocking for hours.

 _Naruto_ : You didn't come so I'm here outside your apartment.

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke?

 _Naruto_ : I'll wait for you here.

* * *

 _ **October 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Monday 2:02 am**_

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke…. It's 2AM. I'm still here. Are you asleep.

 _Naruto_ : I'll go home now. I hope you're okay.

* * *

 _ **October 6**_ _ **th**_  
 _ **Tuesday 8: 20 am**_

 _Sasuke_ : Hey…

 _Naruto_ : Hi. What happened?

 _Sasuke_ : Nothing (: I want to go out tonight.

 _Sasuke_ : Take me somewhere far away…

 _Naruto:_ Oh… Okay… Where do you wanna go my princess?

 _Sasuke:_ I don't know. .. Just take me far from here.

 _Naruto:_ Your wish is my command. I'll be there 6?

 _Sasuke:_ 4… I'll see you at 4. Please…

 _Naruto:_ 4? I'll be home by 5:30 but I can get off early for you.

 _Sasuke:_ Naruto…

 _Sasuke_ : I love you.

 _Naruto:_ Sasuke…

 _Naruto:_ Is that for me?

 _Sasuke:_ Yeah Naru. I love you. 3

 _Naruto:_ Sasuke… you made me so happy! This is not a dream right? Right?

 _Sasuke:_ no… it isn't. I love you so much _._

 _Naruto:_ Finally after 2 years …!

 _Naruto:_ Sasuke… I love you too!

 _Naruto:_ Sasuke?

 _Naruto:_ Okay, I think you fell asleep again. Restwell my love. See you at 4pm.

* * *

 _ **October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Saturday 3: 20 pm**_

 _Sasuke_ : Naruto… Thank you for everything. Those three days were the best days of my life.

 _Sasuke_ : It was special since it was with you. Did you know that you were my first? In everything?

 _Sasuke_ : Naruto… I'm dying. I can't feel my feet. I'm feeling very weak… I was trying to tell you since last year. But you always change the topic.

 _Sasuke_ : I have cancer, Naruto. Stage three. I'm so scared. I don't wanna die. Please… I wanna be with you…. I'm sorry.

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke…

 _Sasuke_ : I'm sorry…. Naruto.

Sasuke: …I love you.

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke… I knew since last year about your cancer. I went to the hospital where you said your Dad was confined, but I didn't see your Dad there, it was you in the room. You were crying, you were alone. The Doctor came and I heard him say that you are very sick.

 _Naruto_ : It broke my heart. I didn't know what to do so I drove back home crying. I felt so stupid. I should've entered the room and hug you tight…. Cry with you. But I can't… I can't… I don't wanna see you weak.

 _Naruto_ : I went to your home house the next morning. Do you remember? I brought coffee and doughnuts? But you didn't open the door. So I went back home and pretended I didn't hear or see anything. That's why I always avoid it when you try to bring it up… but..

 _Naruto_ : I don't want you to tell me you're sick. I don't wanna see you cry. I don't wanna hear it. Cause I want you to live, Sasuke. Happy and Loved by me.

* * *

 _ **October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Saturday 4:01 pm**_

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke?

 _Naruto_ : Please, Sasuke…. Don't leave me. Live for me…

 _Naruto_ : Please…

* * *

 _ **October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **  
Saturday 5:37 pm**_

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke… please answer me this time..

 _Sasuke_ : Naruto…

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke.. please.. tell me which hospital you're at right now. I wanna be by your side. Please… I am willing to let go of everything for you. Please… tell me what to do… Please live for me…

 _Naruto_ : Sasuke….

 _Sasuke_ : Naruto, this is his brother. He passed away. 2 hours ago…

 _Sasuke_ : He's gone, Naruto…

 _Sasuke_ : … My baby brother is gone.

* * *

 _ **Omj! I'm so depressed right now. This was so sad to write. And Itachi (T＿T)... He is heartbroken too over the loss of his baby brother. Not to mention Naruto, how much he will hurt, since the day Sasuke of Sasuke's rest was his birthday. (That's why the dates and time is important?)**_

 _ **Just a message I wanna stress, if you love someone, then never EVER NEIN, DON'T, EVERRRR ...let them go. Stick by their side and love them with all you've got like its your last day.**_

 ** _Because you never know when something bad might happen to them... Or you. Just saying .-._**

 ** _This one shot was kinda inspired by a true story... I think? I don't know, but I saw it on facebook, and it was really really reaaaaaally sad._**

 ** _Anyways hope you guys all enjoyed this one shot dialogue, and reviews would be appreciated [I'll give you a virtual cookie (; ]_**


End file.
